What Goes Up Must Come Down
by Werker1357
Summary: The members of New Directions have just had an amazing year, filled with heart-wrenching and heart-warming moments alike. Now they've lost Regionals and are considered more unpopular then ever. Glee drabbles, post-Journey. Rated T for mild language
1. Quinn

_A/N: My first chapter! Basically, Quinn rethinking her pregnancy and her overall experience during the past year... I really like this! Please review! **Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee!_

* * *

**Quinn – After Journey**

A lot has happened since I started sophomore year. I used to be captain of the Cheerios, and a total b**** at that. I thought the year would be just like the year before, with my perfect boyfriend, perfect reputation… perfect life.

But then I just had to go and get pregnant. D*** that Puck.

I keep thinking about it. I just gave birth to a baby girl. But, I've changed a lot in the past nine months, and I've gone through a huge ordeal. I keep asking myself: Where would I be if this never happened? Trust me, I regret it each and every day. But would I still be living with my parents? On the cheerleading squad? Dating Finn? Hating every person in Glee, especially Rachel? Do I really wish that I never got pregnant, if that was the price?

I really like my friends in Glee, and I feel like I'm able to act like myself now, no masks or façades. But, regardless, I still wish I never got pregnant, because I'm sure everything was inevitable without it.


	2. Mike

_A/N: Here's Mike! I really want to see more of him on the show! Enjoy, and please review! **Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee!_

* * *

**Mike – After Journey**

Another "A" on a Physics test. Not unusual. The slushie in my face the minute I stepped out of class? Completely unexpected. I could barely make out the shapes of Karofsky and his friends through the corn syrup and ice clouding my vision. To think that I once joked around with these guys after football practice.

I just stood there, frozen into place. Hearing the suppressed mutters from my classmates, I hurried in the direction of the bathrooms. But not before I heard someone whisper, "Loser".

That's what made me realize that I'd been no better than the other jocks. I never actively bullied anyone, but I hadn't done anything to stop it. Being a bystander was just as bad. I don't know how Rachel and Kurt do it. They get slushied almost everyday and go on with their lives as if nothing had happened. On the other hand, it was taking everything I had to keep from bursting into tears.

"Oh, man up," I muttered to myself, and entered the bathroom quickly. But I couldn't stop something wet from falling from my eyes. It wasn't the slushie.

"I can't change the past, but I can change all of this in the future," I said, looking at my reflection in the mirror. "I'm not going to be a bystander again, if I can help it." Feeling better, I left the bathroom with a clean face and a positive attitude.


	3. Tina

_A/N: Hello, again! 3rd upload of the day! Yay! Okay, so now it's Tina's turn. She's basically talking about her whole Goth style and how she feels about it. Enjoy! **Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee!_

_

* * *

_

**Tina – After Journey**

I'll admit that I truly don't know how I feel about my whole Goth look. I only started dressing like that because I didn't know what to do with myself. I could hardly see myself in a gangster or girly or preppy fashion.

At least, that's what it ended up being. In truth, I thought the Goth thing looked cool, and I've been using that style for so long that I can't change to another. But, the positivity ends there.

I don't like the looks I get in the hallway. I don't want people to assume that I cut myself and have an aggressive, dangerous personality just because I wear black and dye my hair. It's really cliché, but I feel the need to use the phrase, "Don't judge a book by its cover". There are only a few people who truly know who I am. The rest aren't interested because they think they have me all figured out.


	4. Finn

_A/N: Here's Finn! This one's a bit different, because it's set during Journey, not after. Basically, him proclaiming his love for Rachel and what was going through his head the entire time. When I was writing this one, I kept thinking "Smaller words, smaller words..." haha it was a relief when I was able to write Rachel and use advanced vocabulary! In any case, enjoy! **Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee!_

_

* * *

_

**Finn – During Journey**

"I love you." There. I finally said it. It might have been too soon, with her having just broke up with Jesse and all, but it felt good to have it out there. There wasn't a whole lot of time to say anything else, so I went to start "Faithfully".

Throughout the song, I was thinking about Rachel. I remember how crazy it was after Sectionals, how it just didn't work out. What if she was still thinking about how I just blew her off? I was just about to start panicking when Rachel and I met at the middle of the stage and the curtain rose, revealing the rest of the Glee Club. As we finished the song, I caught Rachel's eye, her expression confident and excited. I held out my hand to her at the end, and she grasped it hesitantly. A warm feeling swelled up in me, and I knew that everything would work out just fine.


	5. Santana

_A/N: This time, it's Santana talking about her reputation. Ugh, it's really annoying me how short these documents are... I first wrote them out in a notebook, so they looked fairly long. Then I typed them out on Microsoft Word and I'm like, "Ohh... this is kind of short, but not too bad!" Now I'm looking at the Fanfiction version and I'm thinking "Yeeeshh... what happened?" . Haha I'll stop rambling now and let you read in peace. Don't forget to review! **Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee!_

* * *

**Santana – After Journey**

I meant what I said after Sectionals at the time. About Glee being the best part of my day. Heck, I cried in front of the whole bunch of them when I thought the club was over. If that doesn't say, "I love this thing", then I don't know what does.

But, we lost Regionals, which means that all of us are bigger losers than ever. I heard those idiots, Karofsky and Azimio, laughing about throwing slushies at not only Rachel and Tina and Kurt, but Mike, too. Brittany, Matt, and I, fortunately, haven't been slushied yet, but it's only a matter of time. Besides, other cheerleaders are starting to give me weird looks.

My reputation is important, but so is Glee. If I leave, then it will be hard for them to find a willing twelfth member. But, what if I was the one with cold, flavored ice being thrown at my face? I wouldn't be able to take that. It's not really a choice between Glee and my rep, but what I love and what I need.


	6. Artie

_A/N: Artie's angst about dancing and his wheelchair... :'( Refrences to "Dream On" episode in this chapter... I swear this looked MUCH better when written out/on Word... idk what happened here... O_o. Haha enjoy and review! **Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee!_

* * *

**Artie – After Journey**

It was the beginning of yet another Glee rehearsal when Mr. Schue walked in.

"Hey, guys! So, today, I have a new song that could be one of our Sectionals numbers," he said cheerfully, passing out the sheet music. By the time I got it, I was speechless.

The number was "Safety Dance".

That time… in the mall… my daydream… that was the song I sang! The one where I… danced. Suddenly, my excitement began to sink into despair. Sure, we'd sing the song, but I'd never get to dance to it.

"Artie, why don't you take the solo?" Mr. Schue asked, bringing me to the present.

"Sure…" I replied, feeling a sort of déjà vu. I knew exactly what it was like. It was exactly like singing "Dream A Little Dream" and watching Tina dance with Mike.

All I wanted to do was jump out of this prison I call a wheelchair and dance like I did in that daydream. I wish I could be able to dance, and amaze everyone!

Unfortunately, some wishes don't come true.


	7. Mercedes

_A/N: Mercedes~ Another one set during "Journey" episode. Refrences to "Home" episode here! I like this one... I was actually really unsure of what to write for Mercedes when i started this. So I decided on trying to write a friendship chapter, and Quinn just popped up. :) Enjoy and Review, please! **Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee!_

* * *

**Mercedes – During Journey**

If you had asked me last year if I thought I would be friends with Quinn Fabray, I would have laughed in your face. Why wouldn't I? There's no freaking way that the head cheerleader and I would have any sort of connection.

But, when Coach Sylvester pretty much asked me to starve myself, I needed a friend. A friend who knew what I was going through. I appreciated Tina and Artie's attempts, but it was really Quinn's words that snapped me out of it. Quinn's words that made me sing "Beautiful" and eventually quit the Cheerios. Quinn's words that made me feel that I didn't have to change myself for other people.

Now, here I am, watching Quinn Fabray give birth to Beth… the baby girl who Quinn carried throughout her sophomore year. The one who practically ruined her life.

I remember how much Quinn has been through this year with her teen pregnancy. I remember how she was there for me when I needed her. Now, all I can do is be there for her and tell her that her life will be back to normal after this. And I know it will be.


	8. Matt

_A/N: Wow... this one is really short... my shortest one yet... To be honest, I don't like Matt all that much. I love, love, love Mike, but Matt seems kind of dull to me. Yet, I still like his presence in the show. He seems like the kind of character who would offer his shoulder to cry on, who would stick up for one of the other Glee members now rather than bully them. :) Oh, and this one refrences to "Mash-Up", fyi. :) Enjoy and review. **Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee!_

* * *

**Matt – After Journey**

She has an amazing voice. Maybe not on the same level as Rachel and Mercedes, but still amazing. In fact, she's the one who's singing I enjoy the most.

But, she doesn't know.

No, she thinks we're just friends. We were together once, but it was over before I knew it. She's done this with tons of guys before, so to her, it was just another one-time-hook-up. But, after all this time, I haven't forgotten about her.

In any case, there's no chance. She has her sights set on someone else: Puck. It would never work out between them, I know that for a fact. And I can't help but wish that Santana Lopez would open her eyes and realize that I'm right here for her.


	9. Rachel

_A/N: Finally! Rachel's drabble! After writing Finn's, where I had to restrain my need to use big words, I really wanted to write Rachel's. But, I didn't have an idea of what to write for her. With these, I wanted to alternate by gender, and it was like if I had an idea for a character, I would write it down. Enjoy! **Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee!_

_

* * *

_

**Rachel – After Journey**

They think I don't know. What they say about me. My Glee friends.

Well, for the record, I do know. My ambitious attitude and extensive knowledge about performing might exasperate my lethargic teammates, but I don't care. I mean, almost every football player or cheerleader has made fun of me at one point or another. This isn't any different. If I can take it from the popular kids, then I can take it from the "Gleeks".

At least, that's what I tell myself.

Truth be told, I'm tired of people telling me about how irritating and annoying I am. I'm used to it from the jocks and Cheerios, but the Glee kids are supposed to be my friends. So, although I'd never admit it to anyone, it hurts when Kurt and Mercedes make fun of my clothes, or when Santana rolls her eyes at me in the halls. I just want all of them to see me differently than everyone else does, to realize that I'm not some annoying girl who they have to put up with.


	10. Kurt

_A/N: I will admit that Kurt's was one of the hardest for me to write. Well, no, that's not phrased properly... More like I wanted to do this one to perfection so badly. I really wanted to capture his voice while writing this one out, and I hope I did. Please let me know if you think I did or didn't do Kurt justice and enjoy. **Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee!_

* * *

**Kurt – After Journey**

Finn Hudson. I have two words to describe my current feelings for him: Over it.

To be honest, I'm slightly relieved. Now that I'm done swooning over Finn, I have more time for other things, like facial products. Sometimes, I look back and think about how ridiculous I acted. Thinking Finn would fall for me, despite his having to change sexualities. Just wishful thinking on my part.

For me to have a crush on any boy in this stupid town would be wishful thinking. Because most of them at the high school either avoid me or tease me mercilessly.

My need to escape this town is of great enormity. I could make a name for myself, find a boyfriend, live my life. My niche isn't just to be a slushie target for the rest of my life.

I don't care that high school "is the best time of your life". I just really want it to fly by so I can finally leave Lima


	11. Brittany

_A/N: Brittany~ I came up with the idea for this one due to a possible spoiler from Ryan Murphy at Comic Con (I wasn't there, I just saw the video XD). Another character whose voice I wanted to capture well! I actually don't really know what I ship for her. I like Matt/Santana, and I'm NOT a fan of Brittany/Mike... so idk. :) Enjoy, and please review! **Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee!_

* * *

**Brittany – After Journey**

"Thanks for helping me with math, Stephanie," I said. Steph turned around and gave me a smug smile. At least, I think it was smug. Some Glee kids were talking about Kurt and said he looked smug. Steph looked the same way, so I guess it was okay to use "smug".

Steph, my straight-A older sister. She has made my parents expect so much of me. They frown when I ask them what the word "academics" means, or if the square root of four is really rainbows. They aren't proud of me for winning cheerleading Nationals, or Glee Sectionals. All my parents are is disappointed when I bring home Science tests with drawings of beakers instead of answers.

I know that it's okay for them to be unhappy with my grades and IQ. But, it would be great if they could see everything else I do and appreciate it. Glee Club, cheerleading, dance… that's not nothing. Steph is awesome, but I don't have to be exactly like her. I may not be the smartest person at McKinley High School, but I'm not worthless.


	12. Puck

_A/N: This is the last one I have already typed. Actually, this is the last one I have written out, too. But, I'm going to write more of these. It's so much fun! XD But, I'll type them out on Word only this time. I already have an idea supporting Mike/Tina at the movies... It'll be LONGER TOO! Longer... 333 Anyways, please enjoy! **Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee!_

* * *

**Puck – After Journey**

It's no secret that I can be a jerk. But, I was a popular jerk. And, as Quinn once put it, popular kids can get away with anything. Before Glee, my main priorities were football and throwing kids into dumpsters. And they still are. Kind of.

A lot of people asked me why I joined Glee Club. It hasn't benefitted me in the least. Since joining Glee, I've been slushied, thrown into the dumpster by nerds, and completely lost my reputation. So, logically, joining "homo explosion", as I used to call it, wasn't my best move.

But there's something else. A sort of adrenaline rush. I first felt it when performing with the Acafellas. Throughout the song, I felt as if I was on top of the world. Like I was completely carefree, no worries at all. It was amazing, and nothing else had ever made me feel that good. And I couldn't wait to get more of it.


End file.
